


The Latin Lover

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Sirius et Remus discutent sémantique.(Attention, ribambelle de gros mots :)





	The Latin Lover

**Author's Note:**

> TRADUCTION d'une fic de profcricket/cricket.   
> Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas retrouvé le lien de la fic originale, je pense que le LJ a été purgé depuis.

**The Latin Lover  
**

**-**

 

" _Couilles_ ," lança Sirius Black.

 

" _Testicules_ ," lui répondit Remus Lupin.

 

"Bordel de merde," maugréa James Potter, "pas encore."

 

" _Queue_."

 

" _Pénis_."

 

" _Trique_."

 

" _Erection_."

 

" _Tailler une pipe_."

 

" _Faire une fellation_."

 

" _Baiser_."

 

" _Faire l’amour_."

 

" _Gicler_."

 

" _Ejaculer_."

 

" _Foutre_."

 

" _Sperme_."

 

"Bon sang !" gémit James en se précipitant dans la salle de bains.

 

"Et bah voilà, t’as vu ce que tu as fait?" s'écria Sirius,sur un ton accusateur, à l'intention de son petit-ami. "Maintenant il est obligé d’aller dans la salle de bains, pour pouvoir se branler."

 

"Se _masturber_ ," corrigea Remus, "et c’est autant _ta_ faute que la mienne."

 

"Peut-être bien," concéda Black. "Mais,toi, tu es borné."

 

"Non," répliqua patiemment le jeune préfet. "Je suis raisonnable. _Tu_ es borné."

 

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, chacun refusant de céder du terrain.

 

C’est à ce moment-là que James sortit de la salle de bain. L’expression de son visage reflétait une étrange combinaison de soulagement et d’irritation.

 

"Faut vraiment que vous régliez ça tous les deux," grommela-t-il. "Ça me rend dingue. Pete aussi. Il passe tout son temps dans la salle commune maintenant."

 

"Ouais," acquiesça Sirius, "mais le côté positif dans tout ça, c’est qu’il passe tout son temps dans la salle commune maintenant."

 

Remus croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. "Du moment que Black accepte d’utiliser mon langage."

 

"Mes mots sont ceux que les _hommes_ utilisent," se défendit l’animagus, "et ils savent de quoi ils parlent."

 

" _Mes_ mots proviennent du livre que m'a envoyé mon père," répliqua le préfet des Gryffindors d’un petit air suffisant."Ce sont les termes appropriés, et pas des jurons."

 

"Ton _père_ t'a envoyé un bouquin qui parle de ça ?"

 

"Oui." souffla le loup-garou, en rougissant un peu. "Je lui ai envoyé un hibou l'autre jour, pour lui dire que j'avais embrassé quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas dit qui. Il croit que c'est une fille. En tout cas, il a tenu à ce que je lise ce livre."

 

"C'est quoi comme genre de livre?"

 

"Il y a des images sur tous les sujets," expliqua Lupin, "et comme je l’ai déjà dit, chaque mot employé est le terme _approprié_."

 

"Il y a l'anatomie masculine ?"

 

"Oui. Et l'anatomie féminine aussi," ajouta-t-il,comme si cela n’avait que peu d’importance.

 

"Je peux le voir ?" demanda hâtivement James.

 

"C’est ton _père_ qui te l'a envoyé ?" répéta Sirius.

 

"Oui," articula Remus. "Il a dit que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour faire la plupart des choses qui sont mentionnées, mais que je me devais de parfaire mon éducation."

 

"Et tu l’as rangé où ce livre ?" s’enquit James. "Faut que je jette un oeil à certains mots."

 

"Dans ma malle." Il se retourna vers l’animagus tandis que James se jetait littéralement sur ladite malle. "Ce que les ‘hommes’ disent n’a pas d’importance," reprit le préfet.

 

"Nous sommes des individus bien éduqués, qui pensons et avons une compréhension sensée du corps humain, des individus qui possédons une attitude saine et franche face à la sexualité des adolescents."

 

"C’est ton père qui a écrit ça dans sa lettre, pas vrai ?"

 

"En fait, c’est ce qui est écrit dans la couverture du livre."

 

"Parce que tu l’as _lu_ ?"

 

"Bien sûr ! C’est un livre. Tu croyais peut-être que j’allais me contenter de regarder les images ?"

 

"Je l’ai trouvé !" s’écria triomphalement James.

 

Sirius arracha le livre des mains de Potter. Il commença à écarter les premières pages de la couverture, avant de se rendre compte que le livre s’ouvrait tout naturellement sur une double page mettant en scène deux adolescents totalement nus. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Remus.

 

"J’ai étudié très consciencieusement ces deux pages," affirma le loup-garou avec une excessive dignité, "pour apprendre les termes convenables."

 

Black reporta son attention sur la photographie. "Sa queue est minuscule," s’exclama-t-il d’un œil critique.

 

"Son _pénis_ semble petit parce qu’il est _flasque_ ," expliqua Remus.

 

"Conneries," lâcha Sirius, faisant grimacer son petit ami. "Il a une toute petite queue."

 

"Mais non, tiens regarde. Il grossit quand il est en érection."

 

"Doux Merlin !"

 

"Tu vois, je te l’avais dit."

 

"Jamais j’aurai pensé que ça puisse être possible."

 

"En fait, tout n'est qu'une question de flux sanguin au niveau du-"

 

"Euh, est-ce que vous avez fini tous les deux ?"interrompit James. "J’ai vraiment besoin de jeter un œil à ces mots." Il s’empara du livre que tenait Sirius.

 

"Le chapitre qui parle des filles se trouve dans la deuxième partie du livre," signala gentiment Remus.

 

James feuilleta hâtivement le manuel jusqu’à la section qui l’intéressait et fixa une page durant un court instant. Il se précipita dans la salle de bains la seconde d’après.

 

"Je crois que tu ne reverras pas ton bouquin avant un bout de temps," se désola pensivement l’animagus.

 

**-**

 

Plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit de Remus, les rideaux tirés. De brèves étincelles jaillissaient aux coins des tentures, leur indiquant que le charme de silence qu’ils avaient jeté ensemble était en train de s’estomper doucement. Leur discussion s’était terminée comme à chaque fois : avec un désir, soudain et incontrôlable, qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfait. Alors que les dernières lueurs du jour pointaient, les deux garçons étaient enlacés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, s’échangeant de petits baisers et de douces caresses.

 

"J’adore tout ce que qu’on fait ensemble," chuchota Black."J’adore me glisser en toi.J’adore la façon dont tu bouges sous moi. J’adore les petits bruits que tu fais. Merlin, même si c’était pas _bon –_ mais c’est pas le cas, hein ?- même si c’était pas bon, je le ferai rien que pour entendre ces bruits."

 

"C’est juste pour ça ?" demanda Remus. "Parce que c’est bon ? A cause des bruits de je fais ?" Il se recula, lâchant lentement son petit ami, et baissa les yeux, pour fixer ses mains. Sirius remarqua que les délicates petites phalanges remuaient nerveusement. Le loup-garou s’agitait rarement de la sorte.

 

Mais le jeune Black ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre, ou plutôt, comment le dire autrement.

 

Alors, il attira de nouveau le préfet tout contre lui et serra le corps mince et entaillé, tandis que Remus calait sa tête au creux du cou de Sirius. L'animagus lui caressa les cheveux ; peu à peu, il sentit une moiteur contre sa peau et il s’aperçut que le loup-garou était secoué de faibles tremblements. Il pleurait.

 

Et, en un instant, l'esprit de Sirius fut rempli d'images - tellement vibrantes, tellement réelles, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été transporté dans un autre endroit.

 

Il était assis sur un banc, dans un parc, en train de se tortiller sur place.Sa mère –non, la mère de Remus- était en train de sortir le déjeuner du panier à pique-nique, tout en essayant de le faire rester tranquille.

 

_"Tu ne peux pas, Remmie,"_ se désola-t-elle et, soudainement, Sirius s’extirpa de son étreinte pour se précipiter vers un groupe de garçons de son âge, peut-être quatre ou cinq ans. Il se mit à courir joyeusement, savourant la forte odeur d'herbe fraîche. Il connaissait bien les garçons du voisinage et leurs anciens jeux lui manquaient beaucoup. Il appela leurs noms, et les enfants se retournèrent.

 

Il fut accueilli par une pluie de cailloux et une bande de garçons lui hurlant des insultes.

 

_"Anormal !"_

 

_"Sale monstre !"_

 

_"Je te hais !"_

 

Puis, il se retrouva tout d'un coup dans les bras de ‘sa’ mère. Elle le souleva précipitamment de terre et tourna le dos aux voyous qui continuaient de crier des insanités, recevant ainsi les cailloux destinés à ‘son fils’. Alors qu’elle courait vers le banc, où elle avait abandonné le panier pique-nique, Sirius sentait de douloureux picotements irradier depuis sa tête, puis, quelque chose commença à lui chatouiller la peau. Du sang s’écoulait de la coupure qui lui barrait le front. Mais cette blessure n’était pas celle qui lui faisait le plus mal.

 

Et, soudainement qu'il avait été transporté dans le parc, l’animagus se retrouva dans son dortoir, allongé sous une couette douillette, son petit-ami fermement, mais délicieusement, accroché à son corps. Les ‘souvenirs’ s’effaçaient doucement de son esprit ; il arrivait à peine à s’en rappeler, maintenant.

 

Mais il comprenait.

 

Il s'écarta juste un peu et déposa une myriade de doux baisers sur le visage de Remus, frôlant de ses lèvres les traces laissées par les larmes du jeune loup-garou.

 

"Tu t’en souviens encore, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Tu te souviens de toutes les choses horribles qu’on –que _je_ – t’ai dites en première année, quand on a découvert que tu étais un loup-garou ?"

 

Le préfet hocha timidement la tête, n’osant pas regarder l’animagus dans les yeux.

 

"Je dois t’avouer quelque chose," souffla Sirius. "Quand je t’ai dit ces choses… quand je les ai dites, je les pensais."

 

Remus se mit alors à trembler frénétiquement et un cri étranglé s’échappa du fond de sa gorge.

 

"J’ai tellement honte," avoua le jeune Black. "J’ai tellement honte de t’avoir dit toutes ces horreurs. Tellement honte de les avoir pensées. Parce que je t’aime. Je t’aime à un point... Et plus jamais, je ne dirai ce genre de choses. Plus jamais, je ne les penserai, ni dans ma tête, ni dans mon coeur. Ni maintenant, ni jamais."

 

Le loup-garou trouva finalement la force de le regarder dans les yeux.

 

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas appeler ce qu’on fait ‘faire l’amour’ ?"

 

Sirius poussa un long soupir exagéré."Parce que j’ai l’impression d’être une véritable _tapette_ quand je dis ça."

 

Remus renifla avant de lui offrir un petit sourire."Siri, tu _es_ une véritable tapette."

 

L’animagus laissa échapper un rire et embrassa le bout du nez de son petit ami. "Ok, alors qu’est-ce que tu dirais de faire un deal ?"

 

"Quel genre de deal ?"

 

"Parfois on dira ‘faire l’amour,' et parfois on dira ‘baiser’. Ça dépendra de l’ambiance du moment."

 

"D’accord," accepta le jeune préfet. "Et en ce qui concerne les autres mots ?"

 

"Il se peut, _qu’occasionnellement_ , je dise ‘érection,'" concéda Sirius d’un air pensif, "mais il est hors de question que je dise que j’ai envie de te ‘ _faire une fellation_ ’."

 

"Pourtant, c’est l’expression exacte, tu sais."

 

"Je sais," admit Black."Mais qu’est-ce que tu trouves le plus sexy ?" Il approcha sa bouche et murmura à l’oreille de son petit ami. "Je crève d'envie de te tailler un pipe," il sentit le loup-garou vibrer dans ses bras. Alors, il continua,"Ou… j’aimerai pratiquer une fellation sur ta petite personne."

 

Remus s’écarta juste assez pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sirius. "D’accord, tu marques un point," lui accorda-t-il en roulant sur le dos avec un sourire. "Mais, maintenant, t’as intérêt à t’exécuter, pa’ce que tu m’as filé une trique d’enfer !"

 

L’animagus éclata de rire et se jeta, en ricanant, sur son amant.

 

-end  


 


End file.
